


Waltz of the Ishimaru

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Drabble, Was an art request, now has fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: The Valentine's Dance was in full swing, and Ishimaru can't contain his enthusiasm of the festivities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteML](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/gifts).



> Was originally just an art request for her over on tumblr, but then inspiration hit me like a truck and a drabble joined in! It kind of ties in with another art request I had done as well, but it's not super important haha.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this, along with my art!
> 
> EDIT: So I've been informed that the picture isn't showing up, but if you right click it and open it in a different tab it pops up. Sorry about the inconvienence, I'll try and fix it when I get the chance.

Ishimaru grinned at the brightly colored auditorium with content triumph. Putting together the Valentine’s dance had been somewhat of a hectic ordeal (mostly because some of the class had continually tried to skimp out on their duties) but it had been worth it in the end. Bright reds and pinks littered the ceiling and walls in the form of hearts of various sizes. A large buffet had been set up courtesy of the SHSL Chef Teruteru Hanamura, who had been overly enthusiastic for the occasion, and Ishimaru’s classmates were all enjoying themselves and having fun. Overall, everything was going smoothly.

Scanning the room, he saw Sakura and Aoi chatting together by the buffet table, with Akane Owari and Twogami stuffing themselves nearby. He also saw the actual Togami watching in disgust as his “counterpart” shoveled food into his mouth, and Fukawa, who was actually standing closer by Togami for once with a blush covering her face. Looking towards the stage, he smiled as Sayaka sang up on stage with Leon and Ibuki Mioda playing their instruments behind her. Finally his eyes landed on his classmates in front of him as they danced happily, even Mukuro was smiling brightly as she danced with Makoto.

Ishimaru felt himself relax, and despite having to be on guard for inappropriate behavior, he couldn’t help but feel at ease. This was the first time he was able to say he’s enjoying Valentine’s Day, as the previous years had usually been spent alone and mocked. Yet here he was, surrounded by his peers who were enjoying themselves at the dance that he had helped set up.

“Hey, Kyoudai, ya enjoying yerself?” Ishimaru looked over to see Mondo walking over to him, an awkward smile on his face as he tugged slightly at his tuxedo. One of the rules that had been placed for the dance was formal attire, and he had made sure everyone was dressed accordingly, especially his best friend. They had both rented their tuxedos together, Mondo going with a black tux with a tailcoat, while Ishimaru had settled for a white one similar to his uniform.

“Ah, Mondo! Yes, I’m just elated that everyone is having a great time.” Ishimaru beamed as Mondo stood next to him. The two of them looked at the dance floor, just enjoying each other’s company. Neither of them had brought an actual “date” so to speak, Ishimaru focused on the actual planning for the dance than finding a date, and Mondo had “simply forgotten,” which Ishimaru found odd, but hadn’t pressed his friend further.

Suddenly, the music had changed into a slow waltz while the trio on stage took a break. Ishimaru had always loved classical music, enjoying the woodwinds and strings playing out their intricate melodies, and with the overall happy atmosphere, he suddenly felt a rush of enthusiasm, and an urge to dance. Unable to contain himself, he grabbed Mondo’s wrist and dragged him toward the dance floor. He quickly arranged himself to suit a waltz, Ishimaru’s free hand going around to land on Mondo’s lower back, while the hand on Mondo’s wrist moved to lace their fingers together. Trying to keep time, he began to lead Mondo in a clumsy waltz across the dance floor. Mondo made a strangled noise as Ishimaru pulled him flush against his chest and spun them around.

“Kiyo, wait a sec! Let me lead!” Ishimaru was too caught up in the music and having too much fun, as he spun them around, laughing all the while. He was so caught up in his merriment, he hadn’t realized that they were pretty much the only two dancing. As the song concluded, Ishimaru finished his waltz as he remembered seeing in many different dances: he leaned down and dipped Mondo. He grinned down at Mondo, who stared up at him red faced, shock evident in his wide, violet eyes. Ishimaru panted slightly, and suddenly it dawned on him. He had just led Mondo, his best friend, in a romantic type waltz. His flushed face had turned darker and his grin dropped slowly.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/64060394@N03/29202060878/in/dateposted-public/)

“Ah…Mondo I-“ Ishimaru started, wanting to apologize for his behavior, but was cut off as Mondo grabbed his tuxedo’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ishimaru felt his entire world come to a screeching halt. His red eyes widened as Mondo kissed him, the pressure against his lips feeling tingly. Actually, his entire body felt like it was on fire, his brain going off like fireworks and sparklers. Before he could do anything else, a wolf whistle had sounded and some cheers erupted behind him. Suddenly Mondo was no longer kissing him, was no longer in his arms at all, as he was quickly reminded that, no, they were not alone. They were in a crowded auditorium filled with their classmates, who were all looking at them. Mondo stood in front of him, his face a deeper red he had ever seen, hand covering his mouth, and eyes darting around the room at everyone before finally landing on Ishimaru once more. Before Ishimaru could even begin to think of something to say, Mondo bolted out of the auditorium. The music had lowered, and Ishimaru could feel eyes staring into him, his feet glued to the floor in nervousness

“What are you just standing there for?!” Ishimaru turned around at the sudden voice, and turned to see Chihiro glaring at him, his small hands curled up into fists. “G-go after him!” he continued, and their classmates gave affirmative cheers and encouragement. As if the spell on his feet had been lifted, Ishimaru ran, actually ran after Mondo; rules be damned if he was going to let his best friend, his soul brother, and (hopefully) his soon to be boyfriend run away from him like Cinderella. Shaking his head at the silly thought, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until he finally made it outside where he could see Mondo trembling in his efforts to fish out the keys to his motorcycle.

“Mondo!” Ishimaru shouted, causing Mondo to jump, and almost drop his keys after he had just pulled them out of his pocket, before doubling his efforts to start his bike and flee. Ishimaru rushed over to him, grabbing Mondo’s arm before the keys were in the ignition.

“Kiyo, look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta-“ Ishimaru didn’t let him finish, choosing to mirror Mondo’s actions from earlier and pulled him down for another kiss, bringing his hand up to the back of Mondo’s neck to keep him from pulling away. Ishimaru heard Mondo inhale sharply, before he felt the biker’s hands cup his face and pull him closer. Once more the fireworks went off in his mind, but this time, joined by a comforting warmth spread throughout Ishimaru’s entire body as he kissed the man in front of him. After a few moments, the two pulled away slowly, but this time their two rosy faces were grinning at each other. It was then that Ishimaru blurted out the stupidest thing his hazy mind came up with:

“Will you be my Cinderella?”

Mondo pulled back, looked at Ishimaru for a solid ten seconds before he burst out laughing. Ishimaru felt the embarrassment hit him hard as his brain caught up with his mouth and he realized what he said. “That! Was not! I didn’t mean…!” Ishimaru stammered as Mondo pulled him into a tight hug. Ishimaru stood there awkwardly before finally returning the hug as Mondo whispered in his ear.

“Yes, ya sappy idiot.”


	2. Every Step You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every step you take towards him, you feel your resolve crumble. All you want is to ask him one thing, you can do this damnit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey...a sequel? Sort of?  
> Takes place at the same time as the previous chapter, but from Mondo's point of view. I don't know what exactly spurred me to do this, but here we are.  
> (Everyone else is updating their awesome stuff, so why can't I??)

30 Steps

You’re nervous, but you refuse to let it show on your face. You keep walking straight ahead, intent on asking him the one question you’ve been wanting to all night.

25 Steps

You’ve been careful not to let him know why you weren’t bringing a date with you for tonight. It wasn’t too difficult, considering how busy he was making sure everything was perfect. You admired that about him, how _strong_ his dedication was to _every little thing_ he did to make sure it was just right, not for himself, but for everyone around him that he cared about.

20 Steps

You didn’t mind it when he told you that you needed to rent a tux, even if you hate how you look in these damn monkey suits. But seeing his face light up when you stepped out of the dressing room, the compliments you received about how dashing you looked, you couldn’t help but rent the tuxedo right then and there. You’re hoping now that you’re properly made up for the event, and not sporting your signature hairstyle, he’d be just as mesmerized of you, as _you_ are of _him_.

15 Steps

You think that he looks even more handsome under the fluorescent lights than he did in the store. White is most definitely his color, it always has been, but seeing him in even more formal attire… He’s smiling, as he looks over at your classmates as they dance and eat and laugh, his intense, blood red eyes looking soft, gentle, warm.

10 Steps

You start to feel your heartbeat pound in your chest as you get closer to him. You try your hardest not to let it show on your face and shove the previous thoughts out of your head. You’re not going to let your stupidity ruin this moment. You’re going to ask him.

“Hey, Kyoudai, ya enjoying yourself?”

5 Steps

He turns his attention to you, and you can feel your face flush. His eyes are glowing, and his smile widens as you get closer. You shoot him what you hope is an easy-going grin, and you tug at your shirt collar in an attempt to cool your head.

0 Steps

“Ah, Mondo! Yes, I’m just elated that everyone is having a great time.” He responds to you, and then the two of you stand together in silence, overlooking the ecstatic crowd. It’s now or never, and you try to ask him the question, but… you can’t. Your mouth refuses to open, refuses to form the five words you’ve been wanting to ask him all evening. 

_Come on Mondo,_ your brain growls at you _you can say it! You’re a man, stop getting worried over something dumb! Just say it: “Will you dance with me?”_ You hear the music change as you drift out of your thoughts. A waltz, perfect. You take a deep breath, and you turn to look at Kiyotaka, prepared to ask him.

But he beats you to it.

Actually, he doesn’t even ask you, he just grabs your wrist and drags you towards the dancefloor. He’s got a spark in his eyes that you haven’t seen before, and suddenly your hands are intertwined, his other hand on your lower back, and he’s leading you in a waltz across the floor. You feel your face darken further, and you lean backwards slightly and attempt to grab his attention.

“Kiyo, wait a sec! Let me lead!” You protest, but he doesn’t seem to hear you. He laughing joyously, his grin widening as he continues to lead you in this dizzying waltz. Your head is spinning, but not because of the pace, no, you’ve dealt with faster on your bike, but from the overwhelming sensation you feel in your heart. He looks so happy, dancing with you, as he laughs and laughs and spins you around, until finally, finally, it stops, and he dips you.

_He dips you._

You’re both breathing hard, and he looks down at you with that smug ass grin and those big crimson eyes and beautifully shaped eyebrows and he’s glowing so bright and…!  


You don’t realize it until you’ve already gone and done it. You feel weightless as you kiss him, hold him close and breath in his scent. You feel like your soul has risen high above the clouds as you meld your lips against his, you’re so content, so happy, so ama-

The wolf whistle causes you to come back to your senses, and it feels like a ton of bricks have lodged themselves in your stomach, and you pull yourself away from him so fast you give yourself a sense of whiplash.You bring your hand to your lips as they tingle from the phantom pressure of where Kiyotaka’s lips once were.

You look around at your classmates faces, but all you see are these hidden smiles that you can’t help but feel like they’re mocking you, ready to taunt you, and you can’t focus on any of their faces properly until your eyes finally land on him.

His eyes are wide, and he’s got shock all over his face. His face is pink, and his mouth is open just a little as he breathes. He’s looking at you in surprise. He isn’t saying anything. He’s just watching you. You feel your heart begin to tighten as you know what’s to come. You do the only thing that you can think of.

You run.

You run so fast, past everyone, out of the auditorium, down the hallway towards the main entrance.

_YOU COWARD._ Your mind screams at you. _WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING?! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?!_

The kind that refuses to hear the rejection. The kind that refuses to let their heart break any further than it already has. You’ve already dealt with 10 other rejections, but it was easier with those because you didn’t know them all that well. This was different, because not only did you know the person well, they were your best friend, your _kyoudai_ , and you ruined it. You couldn’t face the fact that you destroyed the best goddamn thing you’ve had since…

You stop in front of your bike, and rush to fish your keys out of your pocket...shit which pocket was it again? You stumble with the button, and feel relieved as you manage to pull them out.

“Mondo!” You tense up at his voice, almost dropping your keys in the process. You begin to fumble as you attempt to grab the right key and shove it into the ignition, but you aren’t quick enough. Kiyotaka grabs your wrist, tugging it towards him, making you face him. You panic, and begin to ramble out an apology. Maybe you can still fix this somehow?

“Kiyo, look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta-” He cuts you off by pulling you down and…

_Oh_

He’s kissing you again, and that weightless feeling returns to you. You cup his face in your hands in an attempt to anchor yourself, as his puts his hand around your neck. It was clumsy, wet, and even more dizzying than the dance, but this was the best kiss you’ve ever had. You both pull away, and he looks as dazed as you feel, his eyes glassy, his cheeks a dark pink, and you’re pretty sure you look the same way as you both lazily grin at each other. 

“Will you be my Cinderella?”

Your eyes widen slightly, and it takes a moment for you to process the question before you bust out laughing. It was the silliest thing you’ve ever heard Kiyotaka say, and apparently it is to him as well, if him stuttering in embarrassment wasn’t a big enough hint. You haven’t been this happy in a long time. You pull him into a tight embrace and bury your face into his neck before answering him.

“Yes, ya sappy idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to shout head canons or request arts or just talk at me (or if the image doesn't work):
> 
> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com


End file.
